1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of manufacturing padding for underlying a carpet floor covering and an apparatus for performing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Padding material for use with carpeting usually consists of a sheet or layer of polymeric foam material which acts as a cushion to enhance the resiliency and feel of the carpet. Carpet pads usually consist of re-bond material which is formed from small pieces of foam which are bonded together to form a sheet or layer. Typically, the re-bond padding material is used as is with only a single liner sheet or laminate. With heavy foot traffic, the foam material of these pads tends to degrade and deteriorate. These carpet pads also tend to absorb and retain liquids which are spilled and soak through the overlying carpet.
Carpet pads made from polyurethane foam have been manufactured as an alternative to these re-bond carpet pads. The polyurethane pads are more durable and are usually provided with a single polyethylene liner sheet bonded to one side of the foam. The liner sheet serves solely for allowing the carpet to slide easily over the pad during installation. Typically, the liner sheet is bonded to the foam material by applying pressure and heat after the polyurethane foam has already been cured. Because the application of heat and pressure to the polyurethane foam after it has been cured can adversely affect its properties, improvements are needed in manufacturing these carpet pads.